History of Topazo Chapter 3
This is the third chapter of the fanon series History of Topazo, written by . Topazo's Enemy Since Birth Topazo stopped and looked. There was a figure standing there. “Hello boys.” “Who are you?” asked Topazo wearily. “I am nobody, I am just a shadow…” All of a sudden the figure clawed Andy’s face. “GAH!” Andy fell to his knees blood trickling down over his left eye. His eye was also bleeding, it was blood red. “Leave my brother alone!” “You think he is your brother? Your mom died when you were born. And your dad, I killed him.” “You’re lying! Mama is just out!” “Yes, that Mom is. She is your adoptive mother. She saved you.” “From what…” “From me!” The figure knocked Topazo out with a punch and tossed him aside. Andy got up, “How dare you…” Andy’s eye was bright red and his scar was starting to fade. Andy went SSJ2 and fired a Final Flash at the figure. The figure deflected it back at Andy and it sent him flying. He crashed through the roof unconscious. The figure disappeared. Topazo awoke hours later to see he was in his bed and his mom standing over him. “Mama?” “Yes, it’s me Topazo.” He smiled. “Is Andy okay?” Yamina nodded. “Yay. Someone attacked us while we were training.” Yamina nodded. “I know. Andy told me.” Then Andy walked in with a scar and his pupil was no permanently red. Topazo seemed kind of shocked. “Wow…” “Yeah I know, but your big bro is okay.” Andy tussled Topazo’s hair for reassurance. “No one can beat you, right big bro?” He just chuckled. “That’s right.” Andy walked out and leaned against the wall next to the door. “Who was that guy?” Yamina closed Topazo’s door as she walked out. “He is “Him.” Andy was confused. “Him?” “Yes, “Him.” That is the person who attacked you.” “Oh. Is he a threat?” “Who do you think killed Ian?” Andy all of a sudden was terrified. “Does Topazo know?” Yamina shook her head. Andy didn’t know what to do. He looked in Topazo’s room to see his little brother playing video games. Andy just smiled and joined his brother. Yamina walked outside to see “Him” standing there. “What do you want?” “I only wish to talk.” “You could’ve talked to the boys, but instead you attacked.” “I had to, so Anderson would not recognize me.” “So you injure him severely!?” “Him” just nodded. He was currently wearing a cloak. “Yamina, why did you bring Topazo in?” “To show you that I want you dead!” Under “Him’s” cloak, he seemed to frown. “I remember when Anderson was first born. Ah, I loved him dearly.” “We are no longer married, remember? I divorced you cause you decided to go evil.” “Him” just chuckled and looked at Yamina. “That is correct, now I shall see you around.” He disappeared into thin air. Yamina sighed. “Goodbye Scal.” She walked back inside and sat down. Category:Maroyasha Category:Chapters